Plants burn while the sun hides
by Eediva
Summary: Nightcrawler, Sunspot, Cannonball, Iceman, and Bezerker are being bullied in school, and another problem is the sun hasn’t been out in five days unfortunately for Sunspot. R


_Summary: Nightcrawler, Sunspot, Cannonball, Iceman, and Bezerker are being bullied in school, and another problem is the sun hasn't been out in five days unfortunately for Sunspot. _

888888888

Roberto De Costa, Sam Guthrie, Bobby Drake and Ray Crisp sat at on of the tables in the school cafeteria, arguing over which X-women had the coolest power.

"Come on," Iceman snapped, "Jean definitely has the coolest powers, how cool would it be to have telepathy and telekinesis."

"Bobby, don't be stupid, Rogue has the coolest power, she can steal other people's powers and use them herself, and so she can have Jean's powers anyway."

"I think Shadowcat has a cool power," Sam said grinning, "I would love to have that, I wouldn't have to break through everything, just phase, then Logan wouldn't be so pissy with me when I do!"

The four boys started laughing.

"I think Storm's powers a pretty cool," Roberto said. He sighed and continued. "If I had her powers I'd never let the sun stop shining!"

"Christ 'Berto this must be hell on you," Ray snorted. "No sun for five days, only rain."

"Yeah, blame Storm; I reckon she is doing it on purpose cause of that stupid plant I burnt last week." Sunspot sighed.

"Poor, Rob Rob." Ray said. Bobby laughing so hard, that many students turned around glaring at the mutants.

"What the hell are you looking at?!" Roberto said sharply to two girls glaring in disgust at them. Behind him a group of school bullies walked up to them. However only Sam could see them as he was the only person facing them, Roberto, Ray and Bobby sat opposite of him.

"Um, Rob, we've got company." Sam said softly. Rob turned to Sam.

"What?"

"Company," he said once more. Rob, Bobby and Ray turned to see four thugs glaring down at them. One of them who seemed to be the ring leader grabbed Roberto by the scruff of his red t-shirt.

"What the hell did you say to my girlfriend and her friend, you freaking freak?"

"That's your girlfriend?" Roberto asked innocently, "Well, you suit each other you both look like camels!"

The boys laughed, however the thug pulled Roberto roughly from his seat.

"I wouldn't take that Mark," one of the friends said sharply

"What the hell did you just call me and my girl, you fucking bitch of a mutant?"

"Are you deaf, daft or just both," Roberto said hotly. Iceman and Bezerker stood up.

"Robby, come on," Sam urged, standing also, "Forget it."

"No, Sam, I'm sick of this," Roberto said, "No one noticed us before, but know, we laugh a little to loud, and assholes like this think they can control us, just because we are mutants."

Around him many of the students were calling for a fight, begging for Mark to cream Roberto.

"This anus is lucky that the sun isn't out, cause if it was, I'd fucking kill him."

"I dare you to use your powers on me,"

"Yeah right, I'm not an imbecile like you," Roberto said, "We all know I'd get expelled, and besides you would never ever fight me outside of school, you disgusting coward!"

"What the fuck did you just call me you stupid bitch!" Mark said throwing Sunspot into Bezerker, both fell to the floor in a heap. Iceman and Cannonball instantly ran over and stopped their fallen comrades from attacking the human. Bezerker and Sunspot easily had the shortest tempers in the new recruits.

"What is going on here?" The new chemistry teacher walked over.

"They started it Mr Henry!" One of Marks friends said.

"I don't care who started it!" Mr Henry snapped, "You four can leave now."

The four thugs groaned before walking off.

"This isn't over freaks." Mark growled.

888888888

"You can't attack them after school Mark, they can use there powers."

"The Brazilian can't, and something tells me he is the strongest, Jake," Mark said, "Besides we can get some help from Duncan and his mates."

"Alright," Jake said.

888888888

Roberto cast his eyes over to Sam; he was looking worriedly over his shoulders.

"Sam, relax," Bezerker said, patting him on the back. They were outside the school, walking home, only the four of them when the heard a-

**BAMF!**

"Hello," Kurt Wagner said, as the four boys recovered from shock.

"Don't do that!" Sam snapped, Kurt laughed.

"Vat is wrong vith you four?" Kurt asked.

"Nothing wrong with us," Bezerker said, "Sam is just worried that some guy we got into a fight with might follow us."  
"Don't worry Sam, there is four of them, we have five and our powers make ten," Roberto said, he changed his mind though, "Nine actually my powers don't work right now."

"Storm got you bad," Kurt laughed.

"Yeah, remind me never to-" He was interrupted by a thud and groan. Sam screamed. The Brazilian looked to see Kurt laying on the floor with Mark standing over him.

"I told you I'd be back," Mark said, his cronies standing besides him all holding baseball bats.

"We can still take you on," Bobby said boldly. A moment later he was lying on the floor unconscious. Bezerker, Sunspot and Cannonball turned to see Duncan Matthews with a group of his mates, all up there was fifteen humans.

"We can take them," Roberto said pulling Sam behind him, he looked up to the sky for support but saw nothing but clouds covering his sun. Bezerker nodded in agreement, but found himself also looking for the sun.

"Rob, maybe we should just grab Bobby and Kurt and run." Sam suggested and they backed into a tree.

"No, we wont be able to make it, you can't carry us all," Sunspot said.

"Prepare to die, mutie," Duncan Matthews snorted, "We'll be doing the world a favour."

Matthews lifted his bat and was about to swing when suddenly an Ace of Spades card dropped from the sky in front of his feet. It was sparkling.

"What the-"

**BANG!**

Most of the humans fell to the ground, Bezerker, Sunspot and Cannonball looked around and found a Cajun sitting on a rock swinging a metal stick around.

"If ya lot t'ink the card goin' boom is bad, ya betta run cause de staff is no better," Gambit smirked, playing with the boys, the cards were worse then the staff but he wasn't going to tell them that. Obviously the humans didn't stick around, they scattered of in different directions. "Bye bye."

"Who the hell are you?" Roberto asked pulling up a woken Kurt.

"Remy Le Beau, are ya all 'right?"

"Yeah," Sam said, helping Bezerker pull up Bobby.

"Gambit will take ya lot home,"

"You!" Kurt said angrily pointing at Gambit.

"Kurt its okay, he helped us." Sam pointed out.

"Vhat? Vhy?"

"Gambit happened to be walking past when he saw de punkies pickin' on ya," Gambit said, "So he helped out."

"Thanks," Roberto said, as they reached the school, Logan was already waiting for them, Ororo standing behind him.

"What the hell is he doing here?!" Logan asked, he was about to pounce but Storm held him back.

"Gambit helped us, Herr Logan," Kurt said

"Why? What happened?' Storm panicked as she ran her slender hand across a bruise on Bobby's face.

"We were attacked by some of the students, at school," Sam sighed, he walked of before muttering, "I hate being a mutant."

"Poor child, I shall talk to him later." Storm said before turning to Sunspot and Bezerker, "You two didn't use your powers?"

"There was quite a few of them miss," Bezerker said, "but Gambit showed up before we did anything."

"And you had the sun hidden all week, so I couldn't get fired up,"

"What are you talking about, I haven't played with the weather at all this week," Storm said.

"So you're not angry about that plant?" Roberto asked, he looked up at the sky angrily, still no sun.

"What plant?"

"Um," Roberto decided to put the blame on someone else since she didn't know, "the one Bezerker fried."

"WHAT?!" Storm shouted, causing all men to jump, "what did you do to my plants!?"

"I didn't do anything," Bezerker said as lighting flashed, he didn't stick around through, he bolted of in the opposite direction swearing revenge on Sunspot.

"Is de broad usually like dat homme?" Gambit asked. Logan shook his head.

"Only when you harm her plants." Logan said, "Thanks Gumbo, for helping those kids."

"Heh was no problem, just say hello to Rogue for Gambit."

"Fine," Logan said as Gambit began to walk of.

"Bye mon ami,"

"Yeah, later."

Roberto looked up and saw, finally, the sun coming out to play.

"Now that's what I'm talking about!" He said firing up.

888888888

I am really on a role with one shots, I think my next fiction might be slash, Roberto and Gambit; I've done one with Roberto and Sam….anyway I got to go….tootles.

No owney, yet….muhahahaha…

**Peace and Chicken Grease**

Afro

888888888

REVIEW!


End file.
